


From Food To Friendship

by halfbloodinlove



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cuddles, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, McDonald's, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Monster Fights, Nico di Angelo is my son, im bad at tagging, im sorry, injuries, just read it, minor blood, please?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-06 09:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodinlove/pseuds/halfbloodinlove
Summary: As a teenage worker for McDonald's, life is pretty slow for Shawnna Patterson, until she crossed paths with a certain Nico di Angelo. Curious about him, Shawnna ends up screwing with everything, not only putting her life in danger, but also the son of Hades'
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Shawnna's pov-Friday Afternoon- part 1

Work was boring as usual, at McDonald's, you get all types of customers, and I've met some strange people but none more strange than a young boy I met one summer afternoon. He wore all black clothes to match his jet black hair, and old bomber jacket, a silver skull ring on his right hand. I'm not trying to stalk him or anything, I'm just really observant, for example: he always comes in every other friday around 3:00 pm, and waits for a guy in a dark hoodie. They talk for a bit then leave, sometimes the boy buys a Happy Meal™ while it just happens to be my shift. 

Okay, maybe I'm stalking him just a little bit, but I feel so drawn to him, like we've met in a past life or something kinda drawn. So what Am I supposed to do? I follow him.

I was walking a few feet behind him when we reached an alley way near 5th street. The boy walked to the darkest part of the alley and the shadows seemed to curl around him, than he vanished without a trace. At first I wasn't sure what happened but I walked all around the place where he stood, and he really was gone. Weird. 

Now I've seen a lot of weird things in my short time on this earth, from monsters buying coffee at Starbucks across the street to kids who looked liked they just spent days alone in a muddy swamp. Heck, once I saw a boy jump off the Saint Louis Arch but nobody else ever seems to notice these things cause if they do, they don't say anything. Even with all that, the disappearing act was relatively new, so I planned my attack. I'd seen so much, now I want some answers and this boy might be able to give them to me. 

~~~

Right on time, the boy heads down the same alley way near 5th street but unlike last time, he picks something up and I hear a scraping sound as he attaches the object to his belt, a sword? I walk as fast as I can to keep up without being heard or giving myself away. I was lost in my thoughts again when the shadows started shifting, it was now or never! Or I could just try again next week, but I was already here and I was gonna do it! I grabbed his jacket sleeve witch resulted into a yelp of surprise from the boy as the shadows engulfed us. 

The next thing I know, we're in a forest That I've never seen before, but that- that's impossible! We had been in the city, miles away from any forest I know of. Was this where he went every friday? I turned to get up to find a black, very real, very sharp, sword pointed at me. This may have been a bad idea. 

"Who the Hades are you?" The boy demanded, he wasn't angry per say , just really annoyed, I hope? Yep, this was definitely a bad idea, what did I expect?! That I could hijack him, then have him answer my questions? I inwardly cursed myself for being such an idiot. 

"I-I'm Shawnna Patterson," I said, tripping over my words. I had to get myself together before he gets any ideas about using his sword, and by the looks or it, he knows how to use it, "What's your name?" 

I guess he saw me as harmless (which I'm not sure was a good thing or a bad thing) because he lowered his sword. "Nico di Angelo." 

Interesting name. He had put away his sword by now so I took it as a sign I could ask some questions. I had come for answers and I intended to get some.

"So how did we get here, and where are we?" I asked, it seemed the most reasonable and important at the time, seeing as I didn't know where I was and all. 

"I think we're near Brooklyn but I'm not sure." said Nico, looking around for a second, there wasn't much to see so it didn't take long, "And we got here by shadow travel."

"What's that?" I asked, "And why ca I see monsters? am I going crazy?"

"Its just something I can do," said Nico, "as for the monsters, you're not not crazy, I can see too but I try not to if I can help it, they tend to not like my kind."

"Your kind?"

"Demigods."

Something clicked in the back of my mind. "Demigods? like from Greek mythology?" 

Nico sighed. "Yes but sadly, its not just mythology."

But I knew both my parents, why could I see the monsters, I asked him just that. 

"You're a clear sighted mortal, you can see through the mist, a thin layer of magic that covers up the evidence of our world," said Nico slowly, choosing his words carefully, "you were most likely a demigod in a past life and chose to be reborn or you have a half blooded family member."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing yet at the same time, it made a lot of sense. It was so exciting that i couldn't keep it all in, Nico was a real live demigod! like from my history class! I asked question after question, Nico was vague in his answers but was answering none the less. It was so mind blowing that I hadn't realized we had been walking around the forest the whole time we were talking until I bumped into him when he suddenly stopped. 

"Sorry," I said quickly when Nico turned to glare at me. he rolled his eyes before going back to whatever he was doing. "Where are we going anyway?"

"If you hadn't notice, neither of us know where we are, thanks to you, so I'm trying to find a way for us to get back to Manhattan," said Nico a bit annoyed, and I couldn't blame him. It kinda was all my fault.

"Do you live there?" I tried to back off a little on the half blood questions but it wasn't easy.

"No." And that was the end of that. 


	2. Shawnna's pov-Friday Afternoon-part 2

We walked in silence for a bit before something occurred to me. "Why don't we just shadow move back to Manhattan?"

"First of all, its shadow _travel_," he said, "and secondly, no. I can't. I'm not physically able to do it so soon."

"So what are we going to do, stay the night in the forest?" I had said this half jokingly but wen Nico didn't tell me off or object... "you can't be serious."

"Its only for a few hours, you'll be fine." Nico said, giving me no sympathy, "we'll leave at first light, that's the earliest I can shadow travel again."

This could be good, I'd never spent the night in the woods before, especially not with a boy I had just met. What did I get myself into? Even though Nico hasn't told me who his godly parent is, I'm guessing their not naturally pleasant... I sat down on a rock and watched Nico as he gathered wood for a fire then he pulled out what I thought was a bottle of slime. He pored a little bit of the green substance on the wood which ignited it immediately. I didn't ask. 

"So why can't you shadow travel?" I asked, pushing my luck by asking another personal question. 

Nico stayed quiet for a moment. "About three months ago, some friends and I went on a quest where I had to shadow a lot, and let's just say I went way past what I should have," Said Nico, it was a touchy subject I decided before he went back to being vague and nonchalant, "besides, I have a deal with a friend that I won't shadow travel more than twice per day."

Although he's explanation made sense, it didn't make me any less tense. I tried to lighten the mood a bit. "You have friends?"

Nico blushed beat red, "Of course I have friends! why wouldn't I have friends?!" 

I shrugged, "I don't know! you just seem like the loner type, ya know? your all dark and edgy, its hard for us who aren't emos to tell if you guys are social or whatever."

Nico huffed and got up with his sword drawn, pacing back and forth. he looked liked we were about to be attacked.

"Paranoid much?"

"You never know with me around," he said grimly, "I have a stronger scent then most demigods because I'm a son of the Big Three and the more powerful a demigod is, the higher chance of being attacked."

"Oh," I said. 'Big Three'? I'd have to find out later, "when does a half blood figure it out?" seemed reasonable enough, I noticed Nico would tense up a little if I asked anything to personal, like if he had a girlfriend; if looks could kill, I'd be dead. Nico studied the edge of his sword, the black metal reflected the light from the fire onto his face.

"That all depends on a lot of factors, who their godly parent is, if their needed for a quest, in a prophecy, how powerful their, and the half blood themselves. Some never even find out." monologued Nico dully, I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, just that being a demigod meant that I could have powers!

"I wish I was a half blood," I muttered but Nico must have heard me. 

"No, you don't." he said distastefully, "it sucks, many of us, including myself, have been used as pawns just so the 'gods'could get what they want, even if it meant that a poor mortal or demigods got hurt or killed in the process." 

I blinked. "It can't be all bad, you've got cool powers."

Nico just sat there, smiling grimly to himself as if he knew something that I didn't. "But at what cost? being a demigod comes with a heavy price that we didn't ask for and each of us has to pay sooner or later." said Nico bitterly, he got up and started pacing again. "you'll be able to ask anyone at camp if the price was worth their 'cool powers'."

That got my attention, the camp this, not him pacing. "But I thought w were going back to Manhattan," I said, slightly confused.

"Plans change," Nico said simply, "besides, I think you should talk to Chiron, as I said we leave at first light so you might want to get some sleep while you can."

"What about you?" I asked as I laid down on the grass with my sweater bunched up as a substitute pillow. 

"I'll sleep when I'm dead. There's something about this place that doesn't feel right and I don't want to stay here longer than I have to."

He had a point. I stared at the fire, thinking about tomorrow, it would change everything for me, especially if Nico's friends aren't too happy about me basically kidnapping him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be Nico's pov!! and there'll be some solangelo coming up!!!!!


	3. 3pov-Nico Focused-Friday Night

Nico couldn't believe it, yet here she was in front of him. There was no doubt about it, Shawnna was a daughter of Hermes. She had the same trouble-maker look as the Stoll brothers; light brownish blond hair and light blue eyes, turned up ears with an elfish look. She could have easily been the one of Stolls' twin sister.

Nico needed to get her back to camp _asap, _he didn't know how much longer the monsters were going to ignore her, especially now that he had stupidly answered her questions but how else was he supposed to get Shawnna to stay put long enough to get them to camp before she figured it out. 

Nico relaxed in the slightest bit, playing with a distress coin that was now required for demigods to have since there were so many deaths because backup didn't get a message of them needing help at all. 

He thought of Will Solace, his boyfriend of almost five months; remembering the brief time they had together before he left for Manhattan earlier that day, when everything went wrong... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but I'm going to post a second chapter after I finish writing this and I'll put up a longer chapter (wayyy longer) with 24 hrs.


	4. Earlier Same Friday-Will's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOLANGELO!!!!!!!!

I woke up dreading what today was, friday. Not just any friday, the friday where Nico shadow traveled to Manhattan in search of news of any unclaimed half bloods. That friday. I can't believe they had actually talked me into letting him go, it was dangerous and used a lot of his energy but if Nico didn't go, nobody would. Cowards.

I always got a weird, uneasy feeling when Nico shadow traveled but this one felt different, bad kinda weird. Were they gods subconsciously trying to tell me something or am I just being paranoid?

I spotted Nico after breakfast and ran over to him, before I could say anything Nico beat me to it. 

"I know what you're going to say, Will, and I'm still going," he said plainly. 

"But Neeks-"

"Will, I'll be fine," said Nico, giving me that goofy grin he has when he's being sincere. 

I hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. "You better be, Sunshine, you better be."


	5. Shawnna's pov-Early Saturday Morning

"Shawnna, wake up!"

I opened my eyes, it was still dark out (roughly three am I guessed) but I could see Nico kneeling down next to me. Something was wrong. "What's going on?" I asked in a whisper-shout to match his tone. I looked around, we had some how moved far from our fire.

"Something found us. Stay low, as long as it doesn't see you, we should be fine," Nico whispered, digging through his pockets, looking for something, "I have to fight it, we're not going to die, got it?"

I nodded, sitting up when I got a glimpse of the thing, my blood ran cold... a manticore! A freaking manticore. Then to my horror, it spoke.

"Where are you godlings?" it growled menacingly, "I can smell your blood and your fear so there's no point in hiding from me."

Nico took out a silver coin with a black 13 on it and handed it to me. It was about the size of a quarter and cold to the touch.

"Manticores are high level monsters, not many campers can kill them by themselves so if things start to get out of control, you'll need to press the center and it will send a signal to the closest demigod for help, kind of like a text."

I looked back at the manticore, "Wait! How do I know if things get out of control? I asked desperately.

"You'll know," said Nico, "now stay down and don't move until I say otherwise." Nico crept over a couple bushes, unsheathed his sword and walked out to face it.

"There you are, godling," it snarled, "but where is the other spawn?"

_Other spawn?! _

"its only me, I travel alone," said Nico, preparing to attack.

"That wasn't always so," taunted the manticore, "I do seem to remember another manticore telling me of _two _Hades' brats he had been assigned to kill, and by the looks of it, he only did his job _half way _if you know what I mean." then it lunged at Nico but was temporarily stopped by a skeleton, which soon crumbled back into the ground. The manticore was now shooting it's tail spikes. 

"Go to Tartarus!" yelled Nico angrily as he dodged the spikes best he could but wasn't always fast enough. He had at least three pen sized spikes sticking out of him. My view was blocked by the leaves, I moved a few branches away only to see Nico wasn't doing so well. Nico's jacket sleeve was now torn and his forearm was bleeding freely, blood trickled down his arm, past his fingertips and splat onto the grass below. 

Nico steadied himself again and the fight continued but with him hurt and the severity unbeknownst to me, I pressed the coin,it flashed a blue 3 for a second then went back to normal. Nothing much I could do now but wait till the fight was over or backup to show up. Nico was already down one arm and using up a lot of energy to raise skeletons, this could go very bad for us, I hoped whoever the coin signaled would get here soon...if they were coming at all. I looked away for one second but when I looked up, Nico was down! Not good!

The manticore raised up a clawed paw, about to fatally would slash and/or kill Nico, unable to watch, I covered my eyes but nothing happened. I looked back up at them to see the manticore had a bronze sword sticking out of its chest bur it wasn't Nico's, his was black and dropped somewhere in the nearby grass. The manticore than spontaneously turned into a yellow dust, revealing a boy around my age who looked a lot like Nico but with sea green eyes and looked more skater then emo. He had a definite frown on his face, clearly upset about Nico having a near death experience and I'm pretty sure this wasn't the first time either. 

The older tee helped Nico up, who was cradling his badly wounded arm. "Thanks, Perce, you have once again one up-ed me in a fight." then Nico looked in my direction, "Shawnna, you can come out now."

I came over to where the boys where standing, "Hi, Shawnna Patterson." I said introducing myself to the boy called 'Perce'. 

"Percy Jackson," he said, "we should get to camp, everyone has been on the edge a mutiny against Chiron since you didn't come back yesterday."

I said nothing.

"Oh gods," said Nico, "yeah, I guess we should be heading back."

"But first we need to patch you up there, Nico," said Percy, looking at Nico's bloodied arm with sympathy, "Blackjack is around here somewhere, come on."

"No offence, Percy, but you're no healer," said Nico as we walked, "do you even have clearance to be caring camp's medical supplies other than nectar and ambrosia?"

"Nope, I had the Stolls swipe some from the infirmary for just this sort of case," said Percy, "its in Blackjack's saddlebag."

As it turns out, Blackjack was a black Pegasus with huge wings, I honestly didn't know what to do so I kinda let things play out.


	6. 3pov-Saturday Morning-Percy Focused

When Percy's coin flashed Nico's location, he had no idea that he had found a half blood, more importantly, an unclaimed half blood way older than thirteen. He'd gotten there just in time to kill the monster but was almost too late. 

Percy rummaged through the saddlebag, grabbing some gauze and nectar-laced bandages. After seeing Nico's arm, he knew the wound had manticore poison in it and would need better medical treatment (preferably for Will) but this was the best Percy could do at the moment. The nectar wouldn't heal the wound with what little bit was in the bandages but any more straight nectar would be harmful, at least this would help temporarily until they got back to camp. Shawnna and Nico told Percy everything that happened while he bandaged Nico's injuries. 

"Man, sounds like you guys had an interesting time but we should get back to camp," said Percy as he handed Nico back his bomber jacket that was freshly patched up by Shawnna. "everyone's been worried, Nico, mainly because if your not back by this afternoon, Chiron's gonna have to IM your dad, who will probably unleash the undead to look for you."

Nico blushed beet red. "Yeah, let's go before _that _happens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is going to be a good reveal and we're going to be covering so deep subjects between Shawnna and Nico, its also going to be reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyy long. -halfbloodinlove


	7. -Shawnna’s pov- Saturday morning-

So far, the weekend hasn’t gone as planned. First, I spent the night in a forest with a boy that I literally just met (that was entirely my fault), then I almost got him killed if it weren't for his cousin, Percy Jackson. Now, we’re on our way to a greek demigod training and protection camp on poor Blackjack, who had to carry all three of us over at least a thousand feet in the air as to not be seen. 

Percy rode in front so he could direct Blackjack. Nico sat in the middle with his uninjured arm hanging onto Percy, and I didn’t want to, but unless I wanted to fall off the back end of a Pegasus; I held onto Nico, which was uncomfortable for both of us but we stayed quiet. It was getting close to sun rise when we landed in Long Island, we dismounted beneath a huge pine tree.

“I’ve got to get Blackjack back to the stables,” said Percy, “Chiron and the others should be in the Big House. Oh, and Nico, get Will to bandage your arm better.”

“Alright,” said Nico, “if he doesn’t kill me first.”

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, everything was so green and just- wow!

“Come on, you can go sight-seeing later,” said Nico, dragging me down hill, “Chiron will want to meet you.”

We walked down a little bit when than I realized something I hadn’t asked him on our little escapade.   
“You know, I never asked you anything about you,” I pointed out.

“What, does that matter?”

“Of course! Let’s start simple,” I said, “how old are you? I’m sixteen.” 

Nico sighed, he seemed to do that a lot but then again, I was being nosy.   
“I’m fourteen,” said Nico after thinking for a second.

Then something hit me, even though I’m two years older, this kid is way capable of things I could only dream of, and seeing him fight was going to be one of the scariest and amazing things I’ll ever see, hands down. But then I wondered….

“Why did you stay?” I asked, “why didn’t you just leave me in the woods and shadow travel away?”

“Because it was my job,” Nico said vaguely, not looking at me, “Chiron will explain everything when we get to the Big House.” 

“You put an awful lot of trust in this ‘Chiron;” 

“He’s the camp director since forever, and looks out for all the campers.”

“Fair enough, but I’d still rather hear the truth from you,” I said, a sinking feeling settled in my stomach. “So, what do you mean?” 

“Well, the truth is, I’ve been looking for you for some time now,” said Nico, twisting his skull ring, “camp had been getting tipped off about an unclaimed demigod in Manhattan and Chiron thought I should be the one to look for them because I can come and go easily.”

“I’m a- I’m a- half-blood?” I said, both shocked and stunned.

“A daughter of Hermes, if I’m not mistaken,” said Nico, planly, “we won’t know for sure until your claimed but you're definitely a demigod.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, and to think, I’ve been looking for a child around 10 to 12.” said Nico, exasperated, “weeks, at least four.”

“Why?” I asked, because surely demigods made it to adulthood, right? “Doesn’t camp have older teens?like Percy?”

“Well, sure but their considered either late bloomer because they weren’t powerful enough to attract monsters until they were older, like you; or just lucky enough to make it this far,” said Nico, a little sad, “based on the Athena kids’ ratios, we have an average finding at 11 years old with the late comers coming in at sixteen, and only three out of five campers will make it to camp alive.”

“Well, that’s depressing.”

“Life is depressing but death helps you to understand the value of life once it’s claimed someone you love,” said Nico, “if you think we have a lot of campers now, you should have seen the place two wars ago, which is to say, about six years ago.” 

“Wow, that was deep, but how do you know i'm the demigod you were looking for?” I protested, not really knowing why, just last night I had said I wanted to be a half-blood, that was also before I saw the monster attack and almost kill Nico, before I flew on a pegasus a thousand feet above ground, but now that Nico believes I’m the one he’s looking for, well, I’m not so sure anymore.

“I just know,” was Nico’s only reply. “Besides, it looks like Hermes is claiming you now.” he pointed above my head, and sure enough, there was a glowing orangish-yellowish thing, it looked like a pole with wings and two snakes wrapped around it. 

I was too stunned to speak that when I finally came to, the only thing I could say was, “who’s your godly parent?” 

“Hades, now come on.” said Nico as he dragged my the rest of the way.

“Oh, look, we’re here.” 

We had stopped in front of, well, a Big House, there’s just really no other way to describe it. We walked inside and found an older man in a wheelchair, two girls and two boys in purple shirts with SPQR tattoos on one of their forearms, each with a different symbol and a number of lines. A boy with horns and hooves leaned against a wall next to a girl with black spiky hair and a bow slung over her shoulder. All over them looked up at us with surprise when we entered the room than started to greet us and said their complaints. 

“Oh thank gods, your alright!” said a girl with dark skin and equally dark curly hair, than kissed his check sisterly as she cried. A tall chinese boy gave Nico a curt nod before going to comfort the girl. The goat boy in the back bleated his welcome before quickly moving out of the way as the Punk looking girl marched up to us and looked like she was going to blow up at Nico but instead just punched him lightly.

“You scared the crap out of us! Don’t you dare ever do that again. ” she said, ruffling his hair playfully before walking off.

The blond boy with a scar on his lip came over, “Sorry about her,” he said, apologetically.

Nico grinned a little, “No worries, I’ve known her for a long time, she just saying she missed me.” 

They hugged briefly before a girl with her hair in a really long braid down her back come forward, she had no emotion on her face btu I could see the relief in her eyes and she hugged Nico so fiercely and he hugged her back, not just a half hug like the others but a real hug. The man in the wheelchair rolled towards us, everyone moved out of his way. 

“Did you complete your quest, Nico?” he asked.

“Yeah, actually. Guys, this is Shawnna Patterson, daughter of Hermes.” said Nico, then pointing to each person in turn, “ Shawnna, that’s Grover, Thalia, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Chiron.” 

There was a mix of “Hi”s and “Hello”s. Nico turned back to Chiron.

“Where’s Will?” asked Nico, obviously anxious to see this Will, who had been mentioned from time to time. 

“He’s in the infirmary, he hasn’t left since yesterday.” said Grover.

“Thanks, I’ll catch up with you guys later.” said Nico, then took off running toward the back of the building, leaving me with his friends. I suddenly felt overwhelmed when Chiron came over to me. 

“Since Nico has run off, perhaps you could tell us about your trip, Shawnna?”  
Oh, boy.


	8. -3pov- Saturday morning-

Will hadn’t left the infirmary since he heard his boyfriend hadn’t come back to camp when he was supposed to. Even though there was no one to heal (for now, those demigods are always so reckless), it helped him clear his head. 

Please let him be alright, pleaded Will to every immortal being he could think of. If Nico wasn’t back this afternoon, Hades was going to be informed and would blame Will for losing his only son. 

Some people would say this was overreacting but if that’s what they thought, they clearly didn’t know Nico, who had a knack of getting himself injured or hurt in some way and has tried to attempt suicide once before he and Will became friends so Will doesn’t want to chance anything with him and is always checking in on the younger boy, even if it annoys the heck out of Nico; at least Will knew he was fine. 

Please, Nico, be alright, thought Will. he wouldn’t be able to live himself if Nico has di-di- gone to Hades the easy. He- he promised to protect him.

-eight weeks ago-the three days in the infirmary-Will’s pov-10:57 pm-day 2-

I held my breath as I slowly walked around the infirmary, I could have sworn I heard someone crying softly. I looked in all the curtained off rooms of wounded greeks and romans, looking for the crying camper. I had been putting off one room for last, fearing the worst. Nico di Angelo’s. 

We had officially met when we had been 10-11 years old and I had been crushing on him since the battle of Manhattan, Since then, we’ve known of each other because Nico came and left so often that we never really interacted. So when I finally had a reason to talk to him, I wasn’t about to let him slip past me again, and I admit it, I was staring at him a bit.   
Sadly, my fears were confirmed. Nico was curled up on his side, crying and whimpering softly in his sleep, he must be having a demigod dream (it’s more like a nightmare); and having experienced a few myself, I know how scary they can be. 

I kinda spaced out a little bit but was quickly pulled back to reality when Nico gave a painful whine, noting knowing what else to do, I laid down besides Nico and held him close.

“Hey, it’s okay, shh shh, your safe.” I said gently, trying to comfort the smaller boy, “Shh, I need you to wake you for me, okay? Please, Neeks? For me?”

After a few attempts, Nico finally woke up and started to sob -I mean horrible heart-broken sobbing- because of what he had seen. I half expected him to pull away but Nico stayed right where was, crying until he had no more tears left while I held him, rocking back and forth. I talked softly to him, rambling on how the Demeter kids were trying to cross a strawberry with a raspberry. Soon Nico fell back asleep curled up against my chest as I run my hand through his silky black hair. 

I thought about everything that has happened since I came to camp, I’ve seen more war, blood, and death then a world war 1 survivor in six years. Most of it caused by meaningless fights between the gods who decided to get their kids involved. So many deaths... including my two older half brothers: Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher. 

I couldn’t stand it anymore, after befriending my long time crush, it pushed me over the edge. I needed to protect him, I need to help Nico be happy again, this I swear on the river styx.

“I make you happy again,” I promised, “I’ll see you happy.”


	9. Shawnna’s pov - Saturday morning

-Shawnna’s pov - Saturday morning-

“And that’s what happened.” I concluded solemnly, Chiron didn’t look upset or mad about me hi-jacking one of his campers, he looked kind of relieved and a bit amused. The other half-bloods had settled down, draping themselves onto some of the couches, talking among quietly to each other.

“My dear, your extremely lucky for having survived for so long,” said Chiron calmly, “is there anyone you would like to contact to let them know that you’re alright?  
“No. Can I have a look around camp?” I asked, trying to change the subject. My parents had died (well, my mom and my stepfather) when I was seven and had to go live with my stepfather’s horrible sister and her abusive husband. So the less said about them, the better. 

“yes , of course. Jason Grace can show you around and introduce you to the rest of your half siblings,” said Chiron delightedly, “he’s the tall blond boy on the red couch. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have paperwork to attend to.”  
With that, he wheeled out of the room and into his office.


	10. -Will’s pov - Saturday morning-

I was getting a little frantic, I was going through every possible scenario from ‘Nico just lost track of time talking to his aunt Sally’ to ‘there’s a new enemy who kidnapped him ‘. I hoped he just lost track of time. I know I’m overprotective of my boyfriend of two months but in my defence I’ve almost lost him at least four times and he sometimes has panic attacks at night (which is the only reason I stay in the Hades cabin with him, I swear!). Chiron told me last night, if Nico wasn’t by sunrise, I was allowed to go look for him, so I had a chance of finding him before we have to contact Hades. I think Apollo and Artemis felt bad for me because sunrise came sooner than expected. I rushed to grab my bag when the door opens. 

“Whatever you need,” I said, “I’m sure some-” 

There he was, my amazingly stupidly wonderful boyfriend. I dropped whatever I was holding and ran over to Nico, hugging him tightly. 

“Thank the Fates you’re alright!” I said, running my hands through his hair, “I thought I lost you, Sunshine.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” laughed Nico, then he kissed gently. I wanted to stay like that forever, just the two of us in each other’s arms But I wanted to know what happened. I stepped out of our kiss and hugged him tightly once more. 

“Now, tell me what happened,” I said as we sat down on one of the beds. I listened to Nico as he told me about the new Hermes’ kid and how he met her. When he gets to the fight with the Manticore, he started to look pale.

“Nico?” I asked, “Is something wrong?”   
“I-I forgot to tell you,” Nico said meekly, “Percy told me to get you to look at it.”

This didn’t sound good. Nico took off his bomber jacket, on his left forearm were nectar-laced bandages (I would have to talk to Percy and the Stolls’ about that) with blood starting to seep through. Blood?! Oh on.

“Nico,” I said gently but sternly, “let me see.”

He extended his arm gingerly, and I carefully unwrapped the bandages to find four slash marks surrounded by angry red skin, covered in a thin layer of blood.

“Oh, Neeks, the manticore scratched you with its claws, didn’t it?” I exclaimed. If these got infected, the poison could be very harmful. When Nico nodded, jumped up and gathered some supplies from a nearby shelf, “How long has it been like this?” 

Nico thought about it for a second, “maybe a couple hours?” 

This was bad, if left untreated for much longer, the poison could stop Nico’s heart within 24 hours. I tried to remember the stages of manticore poison as I put down the meds to look for the symptoms. Nico looked pale and slightly dizzy, I placed my hand on his chest to find his heart already slowing down considerably. He seemed to be past stage one and half way into stage two. I laced the gauze with some anti-venom and started to clean and wrap Nico’s arm. I could tell it must have stung a lot, he seemed to hold back any protests. After I finished, I went to go find something to knock Nico out so he wouldn’t have to be awake while it hurts the most but then I remembered that the infirmary was out. 

Shoot. Once again, I had no idea how to help Nico, he was already so dizzy he laid down on the bed, cradling his bandaged arm and was trying so hard not to acknowledge any pain. He thought crying was weak and that he was stronger than that, so he really let’s it out when he does.

“Oh, Nico,” I said softly, sitting down on the bed next to him, extending my arms which he didn’t hesitate to climb into. We lay there in silence, the pain had been getting to Nico as he let a few tears slip past his face and onto my shirt. I don’t mind, I stroked Nico’s hair, trying to comfort him anyway I could.I quietly hummed ‘you are my sunshine’ as Nico fell asleep against me, I brushed back his bangs and kissed his forehead. I watched the rest of the sunrise while I held Nico close. He’d finally came back to me.


	11. -Shawnna’s pov - Saturday morning-

Jason Grace and I walked around as he pointed things out to me when we passed two boys who were obviously were brothers. They looked… like me…

“Oh, Travis! Connor!” called Jason, “come here for a second, there’s someone you should met!”

The two boys come over to us, they both had light brown curly hair, like me; they had sly smiles and an elfish look, like me.but unlike me, they had messenger bags filled to the brim with water balloons. 

“Sup, Jason,” said the taller one, Travis. Connor smiled at me crooked at the both of us.” 

“Guys, this is Shawnna Patterson, your half sister.” said Jason, gesturing to me, “Shawnna, these are the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, the camp’s biggest pranksters.”

The Stolls took me from there so Jason could go look for his girlfriend, Piper. They lead me to cabin 11 and introduced me to the rest of our half siblings. Life was looking up for me. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END   
I did it! Hope you enjoyed this dumpster fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read, comments of any kind are welcomed and PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS!!!!


End file.
